


First Snow Day

by Moonscar



Series: The Forbidden Avenger Chatroom [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Betrayal, Chatting & Messaging, Dog - Freeform, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hot Chocolate, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Angst, Mostly Fluff, Mother Hen Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Snow, Snowball Fight, Snowman, Social Media, Swearing, Texting, chat fic, chatroom, for 1 line, text fic, the angst last like, thermoregulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: Spider-Man: GUYS GUYS OMG IT'S SNOWING OUTSIDE LOOK-PopTartLover: What is this snow?IronPopTartMan: It's a sign that Mother-nature despises us and wants revenge for what we've done to her planet





	First Snow Day

**Spider-Man** : GUYS GUYS OMG IT'S SNOWING OUTSIDE LOOK-

 **IronPopTartMan** : kid it's to early for this-

 **PopTartLover** : What is this 'snow'?

 **IronPopTartMan** : It's a sign that Mother-nature despises us and wants revenge for what we've done to her planet

 **Spider-Man** : don't listen to him! yeah, it's cold and sickness goes around, but it also means more holidays which means family's reuniting, times of cheer and joy. yet again you don't need snow for any of that to happen BUT STILL

 **IronPopTartMan** : of course you would look at the positives in this kid-

 **Spider-Man** : i mean, we're lucky to have snow in my opinion. some people can only ever wish to see it-

 **MischievousSnek** : what's so magical about it? it's just poff's of blinding white, frozen water

 **Spider-Man** : you guys are no fun- 

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : your right peter, how about we both go play in the snow and leave these party poopers here to rot inside?

 **Spider-Man** : sure! only after eating break-fast though, i'm starving

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : k, see ya later kid

 **Spider-Ma** n: can we also make a snow-man? 

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : we'll make the best fucking snow-man on the block

 **FalconsAreCool** : i bet i can make a better snow-man

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : you'll regret ever doubting mine and peter's skills in snow-man building

 **CoolScienceBro** : Oh no-

**Spider-Man:** CLINT CLINT COME ON LET'S GOOOOO

 **CaptainRighteous** : WAIT NO DON'T GO OUT IN A SWEATER, PANTS AND SOCKS-

 **CoolScienceBro** : When you see Captain America run down the hallway after a kid holding a coat, boots, beanie and mittens and your not even  surprised, you know you've witnessed to much in your lifetime

 **Mr.Jesus** : i need to see this-

_**Spider-Man has changed CaptainRighteous's name to CaptainMotherHen** _

**CaptainMotherHen** : I accept this new name wholeheartedly

 **Mr.Jesus** : I feel like it matches you really well-

 **CaptainMotherHen** : Okay but you aren't any better

 **Mr.Jesus** : I care about like, 3 people, so no- 

 **CaptainMotherHen** : Ugh- Babe you wound me

 **Mr.Jesus** : Suffer

 **Spider-Man** : W O W, anyways, i'm leaving to build a snow man with Clint- 

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : bye guys!

 **FalconsAreCool** : Wait for me!

 **CaptainMotherHen** : Put a coat on Clint-

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : Yes Mother

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : WAIT- WHY NOT TELL SAM TO PUT ON A COAT

 **CaptainMotherHen** : Because I know Sam is a responsible adult-

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : I AM OFFENDED

 **SheBeSneaky** : don't even try to deny it-

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : ughughugh why is it always meeee

 **SheBeSneaky** : because your so easy

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** >o> 

 **SheBeSneaky** : my point exactly

**Mr.Jesus** : love?

 **CaptainMotherHen** : Yes? 

 **Mr.Jesus** : can we join them...?

 **CaptainMotherHen** : I thought you didn't like the snow?

 **Mr.Jesus** : ... they look like they're having fun

 **CaptainMotherHen** : Sure Buck, come on, let's put on some winter clothing and go!

 **Mr.Jesus** : thank you

 **CaptainMotherHen** : Of course love

~~~~**Mr.Jesus** : WE WILL KICK ALL YOUR ASSES

 ~~~~ **CaptainMotherHen** : BUCKY NO

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : TRY US-

 **CaptainMotherHen** : DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM

 **SheBeSneaky** : ... i'm coming out, i need to see this

 **PopTartLover** : Brother! We must join in the Man of Snow building activity!

 **MischievousSnek** : sure brother- i'm quite interested to see how this all turns out

 **IronPopTartMan** : well now i need to come to- Bruce your with me

 **CoolScienceBro** : Do I even have a choice?

 **IronPopTartMan** : Of course not, now get ready!

**Spider-Man** : hey mr.stark can you bring tess out as well?

 **IronPopTartMan** : sure kid

~~~~**FalconsAreCool** : so Nat, want to join me?

 **SheBeSneaky** : no, yours looks like a disgrace to all snow-men

 **FalconsAreCool** : Hey! I put allot of effort into him! I can't even feel my hands!

 **Spider-Man** : same-

**IronPopTartMan** : so wanda and vision just joined us, so we need to up our game- we are going again a google and someone who has the ability to us telekinesis-

 **CoolScienceBro** : A google?

 **IronPopTartMan** : vision is a person but also basically googled, therefore he is 'a google'

 **CoolScienceBro** : I just... won't question you anymore

 **IronPopTartMan** : oh honey, you should have learned to never question me a long time ago

**PopTartLover** : So Iv'e made a circle, now what do I do

 **PopTartLover** : BROTHER NO DON'T BREAK IT-

 **PopTartLover** : He has spared the snow circle, simply because he wants to win this competition

**CaptainMotherHen** : Are Wanda and Vision seriously making an upside-down snow-man?

 **Spider-Man** : shhhh, it's beautiful

 **CaptainMotherHen** : I-?

**IronPopTartMan** : WHO JUST THREW THAT SNOWBALL?!

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : ME BITCH

 **IronPopTartMan** : YOU WILL REGRET THIS-

~~~~**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : WHO JUST THREW A SNOWBALL AT MR.WILLUS?! 

 **Mr.Jesus** : HA

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : *GASP* I WILL AVENGE YOU MR.WILLUS

 **CoolScienceBro** : I...?

 **CoolScienceBro** : Mr.Willus?

 **Spider-Man** : WE WILL AVENGE YOU

 **Spider-Man** : AAAAAAAAA

 **SheBeSneaky** : i think mr.willus is their snow-man

~~~~**PopTartLover** : BROTHER WE MUST DO GET HELP ON ALL THESE MAN OF SNOW

 **MischievousSnek** : We are NOT doing get help-

~~~~**Spider-Man** : MR.THOR JUST YEETED MR.LOKI AAAAAAAAAA

 **SheBeSneaky** : is this what pure beauty looks like

 **FalconsAreCool** : 'beauty' isn't the word i would use

 **IronPopTartMan** : i think that 'terror' is a more accurate word

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : THEY DESTROYED MR.WILLUS

 **CaptainMotherHen** : THEY DESTROYED MR.PUFFLES

 **Mr.Jesus** : i thought we agreed to not call him that babe-

 **Spider-Man** : are we not gonna talk about the fact that MR.LOKI BECAME A GOD SNOWBALL- LITERALLY-

**IronPopTartMan** : KID I TRUSTED YOU, HOW DARE YOU DESTROY MINE AND BRUCIE'S SNOW-MAN LIKE THIS

 **Spider-Man** : ALL IS FAIR IN WAR MR.STARK-

 **IronPopTartMan** : THAT ISN'T EVEN HOW THE SAYING GOES-

**PopTartLover** : BROTHER, DID YOU JUST BETRAY ME?!

 **MischievousSnek** : are you really that surprised? how many times will i need to stab you for you to get the memo?

 **Spider-Man** : the MischievousSnek that fights back

**Spider-Man** : so now that we've all obtained trust issues, can we go inside?

 **IronPopTartMan** : bold of you to assume we didn't all already have trust issues

 **Spider-Man** : I- what?

**Spider-Man** : MR.JESUS JUST SHOVED MR.LOKI INTO THE SNOW POFF AND LOKI JUST- HE DISAPPEARED IN THE SNOW WHERE DID HE GO!?!

 **PopTartLover** : BROTHER?!

 **Spider-Man** : oh no he just sat up he's fine he just sunk into it-

 **Spider-Man** : WAIT TESS NO DON'T JUMP ON MR.LOKI

**CaptainMotherHen** : Peter can you go get the blankets please?

 **Spider-Man** : of course! 

 **CaptainMotherHen** : Babe?

 **Mr.Jesus** : coming-

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : when Spider-Man walks in with a stack of blankets taller than himself and can still balance it all-

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : i take that back he just tripped over his own feet-

 **SheBeSneaky** : he is shivering like there is no tomorrow some give him a blanket-

**IronPopTartMan** : WAIT WAIT WAIT- WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T THERMOREGULATE?!

 **Spider-Man** : Mr.Stark i'm fine! i can still thermoregulate, just like, at a much MUCH slower pace than most people

 **IronPopTartMan** : jesus christ kid- i need to install heaters in everything now

 **IronPopTartMan** : wait is that why you wear like 20 layers of shirts?

 **Spider-Man** : yeah- also, you really don't need to do that- i'm fine!

 **IronPopTartMan** : you can't stop me from installing anything into your clothing-

 **Spider-Man** : i can always have Ned turn it off-

 **IronPopTartMan** : why?! it literally won't do anything except help you

 **Spider-Man** : to spite you-

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : #SpiderRebel

 **SheBeSneaky** : clint no

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : clint yes

 **CoolScienceBro** : Clint why

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : because clint can do what he wants

 **FalconsAreCool** : since when has this become my life

 **CaptainMotherHen** : The moment you let me and Nat take cover at your house Sam, and you love us all, so sshh

 **CaptainMotherHen** :  Now make some room because me and Buck are coming in with a couple dozen hot chocolate cups

 **CoolScienceBro** : How can you carry that many cups with only the two of you?

 **CaptainMotherHen** : By having a high pain tolerance and by hugging the cups

 **IronPopTartMan** : DON'T HUG THE CUPS-

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : when basically everyone offers their second blanket to peter because he is still shivering- this kid has us all wrapped around his finger

 **IronPopTartMan** : you gave him a blanket to!

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : when i say 'has us all wrapped around his finger' that includes me

**IronPopTartMan** : Bruce, did you just take pictures of my kid?

 **CoolScienceBro** : I mean, look at how adorable they look! With Tess curled up on his side and the couple dozen blankets over him-

 **IronPopTartMan** : i wasn't accusing you, i was just about to say iv'e already got a couple thousand pictures taken to send to you

 **CaptainMotherHen** : Can you send some to all of us please?

 **IronPopTartMan** : gladly

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : Spider-Man has evolved into Spider-Burrito

 **CoolScienceBro** : I think he looks more like a blob

 ** _IronPopTartMan has changed Spider-Man's username to Spider-Burrito_**  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm contemplating including Tony/Bruce in this uisqubqsuboqcsob I can't decide
> 
> Also! I have no idea if it's snowed yet where they live, I'm going by Canadian weather, and out first Snow Day happened 3 days ago (I mean, it snowed before Halloween but i'm not considering that- )
> 
> Also, the "Mother Nature hates us " is a reference to myself, because it's so true
> 
> " You want a white Christmas? HA, YOU THOUGHT, I'LL GIVE YOU SNOW THE WEEK AFTER "  
> " Oh, YOU HAVE SCHOOL? TO BAD, HERE'S SOME SNOW THE SAME HEIGHT AS YOURSELF " (Schools didn't even shut down that day when it happened, so many kids didn't go to school though, and so many parents were mad- XD CARS COULDN'T EVEN DRIVE DOWN THE ROAD)
> 
> Anyways, I'm petty XD Don't get me wrong, I love Canada but damn the weather can be much sometimes
> 
> ALSO! Please leave a comment! I Love reading them and replying to them all and AAAAA


End file.
